Much Wiser Than He Looks
by DoctorLazarus
Summary: Raimundo decides to spy on Omi in the showers, but things don't go as he planned. Short story, Oneshot.


Raimundo usually wasn't one to do this. However, if you're stuck in a temple with only 3 other people even close to the same age as you, your mind…tends to wander, stray down the wrong path. Plus, it was totally Omi's fault, anyway. How many times did he have to lose his pants and treat Rai to a view? He doesn't even bother pulling them back up immediately like most people, just standing there with them down his ankles like…

Ugh, whatever. The point is, Rai felt it was justified. You can't blame him for being curious what was under those briefs. Who wears briefs, anyway? Tight. Outline. Doesn't actually leave that much to the imagination. Yup, Omi's only got himself to blame.

Standing outside the showers of the Xiaolin temple under the Shroud of Shadows Rai waited with impatience at the bald headed monk to arrive. Tapping his foot with impatience, Rai tried to stay calm and not think about what he was going to do if he got caught. With Omi he might be able to make up some stupid excuse and the overly trusting kid would probably buy it, but the others? Rai took a deep breath and told himself to stop worrying so much. Make up the plan as you go along, just like Jack tends to do.

Finally, after an eternity Rai saw Omi heading towards him, his bald head glowing like a second sunrise. Humming a tune to himself Omi walked right past Rai without even giving him a glance (well, he was invisible). Trying to be as stealthy as possible Rai slipped in after him just as the doors closed, watching with bated breath as Omi started taking off his robes until…wait, what? Seriously? Who the hell wears swimming trunks when taking a shower? Ah, great. Maybe he'll take it off when he's actually showering.

Omi headed into one of the shower stalls with Raimundo again squeezing in after him, although this time with the much more crowded space Rai was forced to press up against the door and hope that Omi wouldn't bump into him. Omi picked up a bottle of shampoo, which caused Rai to raise an eyebrow. What did he need that for, what with the no hair and all?

It seems Omi realised this too, for he casually tossed the bottle behind him – right into Rai's stomach, causing him to bite his lip in an attempt not to make any noise. Ow, that _hurt_. Omi then picked up a bar of soap, choosing to for some reason to toss it up in the air like he was playing catch with himself. After a few tries though the soap got far too slippery and Omi failed to catch it.

"Oops. Dropped the soap." Rai resisted the urge to strangle him. Here he was standing behind Omi being in essence a pervert and Omi practically just said some dirty talk. Although when Omi bent down to, er, well, pick up said soap Rai couldn't stop himself and uttered out a groan at the ridiculous scene in front of him. Luckily, Omi hadn't seemed to have heard and went to turn on the shower, this time choosing to blast Rai with freezing cold water. Great, now he was soaked. What had persuaded him to keep his clothes on during this? Although then again, if he was naked in here with Omi Rai didn't think he would last long just standing there.

Finally Omi decided to get on with his shower, cleaning himself with the bar of soap. The monk took an awfully long time and Rai couldn't help but feel a bit bored. Omi in just a pair of shorts he'd seen plenty of times before, usually when they were at a pool, or a beach, or that one time a heat wave came along. Did Rai mention that Omi liked being in just a pair of shorts? For some reason he was cool with being almost naked, but not actually naked.

At last, though, Omi finished up his lathering and rinsing (again getting Rai soaked in another torrent of freezing cold water) it seemed that Omi was actually going to take those darned trunks off. Rai watched as Omi's hands trailed downwards towards his waist and…

"HI-YAAH!" Suddenly and without warning Omi had done a roundhouse kick, knocking Raimundo off his feet and his balance. The Shroud of Shadows drifted gently to the ground as Rai lay next to it, a little bit dazed from bumping his head against the stall. Looking up, Rai saw Omi staring down at him, an expression of smugness.

"If you want to see what's under these, Raimundo," said Omi, patting his swimming trunks, "You need to do better than that."

"Wha-you knew I was here?"

"Of course I did. I was well aware you were standing outside the showers; you made an awful lot of noise. Try to control your breathing next time."

"Wait, so the shampoo, and the soap…"

"And you call me oblivious, Raimundo. Of course I did that on purpose. Thought I'd have a bit of fun with you."

"You, you ass…"

"You will not get to see my butt either. But it is very nice, thank you for asking." Omi handed Rai the shampoo and soap. "Here, you probably should shower now that your clothes are soaked. I will take the shroud back to the vault." With that, Omi was gone, leaving Rai wet, confused and a little annoyed. "That little tease." Said Rai, turning on the shower.

Of course, Omi had "forgotten" to remind Rai that with his current ones dripping wet he didn't have anything to change into.


End file.
